The letter
by BlackNixy
Summary: AU. KaguraXSesshomaru. She hates her life, but one man from her forgotten past change it.


**Disclaimer: I don't know what you're talking about! Me?! Owns InuYasha?! That would be my dream ! But,NO! He's not ?!**

**AN: Enjoy!**

**_Kagura's POV_**

I hate my life! I hate my job! And I totally hate this rain! Waiting for that freaking bus to come and get me outta here in this waiting area and still sitting here for about a freaking hour! I was about to shout my frustrations when a tall man with silver locks caught my attention. He looks gorgeous but a little bit intimidating to me. He sits on the other side of the shed waiting patiently and he seems to feel the intensity of my stare he turned to look at me and I immediately looked away and fight the blush. Baka! you should stop dreaming about gorgeous guys so you wouldn't be as dreamy when you saw one. The rain calms a little bit and he stood up to leave. I watched as he walked away until I can't see him anymore.

I looked back at where he once sat and saw a small paper. Feh! He's gorgeous but he's clumsy. He left a paper that maybe important. I stood up and chuckled as i visualize him frantically running back for his lost item. But hey, it's humorous! A guy with a cold facade like him?! But as I reached and read it. I felt confusion with a tint of blush on my cheeks as I read it.  
_**"Kagura, Roses are red Violets are blue. As the wind blews to your hair,You look like an angel from heaven. -S"**_

**A/N: Corny!**

What the heck is that guy's problem?! But it seems familiar... Then I saw the bus. What a fool! I forgot my job today! _*sigh*_ Just like what I said, I hate my life, I hate my job and I hate this stupid bus.

***  
The next day, It's freaking cold! My life's sucks. I want to have some coffee.  
I entered my favorite coffee shop, and sat at a stool bar.

"Hey! Mutt-face! Where's kags?" I shouted to Inuyasha_ (A /N:Inu and his big bro aren't related)_

"I'll just pretend i didn't hear you call me mutt-face!

She's workin' and please don't shout you're makin' my head hurts." he said and suddenly a hand reached his ears and he purred. Seesh.. Teens these days.

"Hi kags! Give me my usual order before you start making out with the puppy!" I grinned as they both sported blushes on their cheeks.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he left.

"So what's up?" kagome said as she started mixing my order.

So I told kags about the weird guy leaving a paper and saw the mutt snickering! Eavesdropper! Even kags laughs!  
"Geez, just give me my coffee? The Kami must hate me!" I exclaimed.  
"Nope, the paper doesn't hate you it compliments you!" Inuyasha said as he handed me my coffee and the cursed paper. And I stormed out.

***  
The next day, I was heading to that waiting shed when I saw a bouquet of flowers. As I walked nearer I saw my name. With another letter...

Is he my stalker? He's creepy! What to do? Ah! Heh! I took a pen an a small paper and wrote:  
**_"Roses are red,_**  
**_Violets are blue_**  
**_Everytime I flushed the toilet I remember you!_**  
**_-Kagura"_**  
Ha! That should do it!

***  
I'm here again at this dreaded waiting shed, waiting for my stop. It's been a week. Since he or it... Whatever it is. He stopped giving or maybe leaving some note. Maybe he was offended at what I say, no? Whatever, I don't care! I'm not a girl of-

**"Roses are red, Violets are blue I remember you but you don't remember me."** A voice said behind. I was about to look when he stopped me by holding me steady.  
"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Kagura remember me for I love you"  
"Who are you?" I asked annoyance tainted my voice not because of him but because of me, I must not feel this sudden calm feeling with him. I don't know him.  
**"I, Sesshoumaru your love you called."**  
Sesshoumaru? Who's is this man?

"I don't know you!" I said getting irritated at his stoic voice. But it feels comforting.

I heard him sighed.  
**"Roses are red, Violets are blue. Kagura is red I am blue."**  
What's with the roses and violets I don't know what he's talking about! I am so going to-

+++  
_"Hey sesshie, I have something for you! Look!" I said._  
_He turns and i smiled holding a paper, he read:_  
_"Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue._  
_Kagura is red I am blue? What's this?" he asked curiously. I rolled my eyes._  
_"It's a qoute for you and me!" I said and I remember another gift._  
_"Oh! Wait! I forgot something!" I crossed the road and there I saw a very past car heading towards me. And with a flashed of silver and an aching pain in my sides. The world faded black._

A tear run down my eye. Sesshoumaru... Sesshie..  
I looked around and saw him smile sadly to me as he wiped my tears running down my cheeks.  
**"Don't cry..."** He said and hugged me.

-END-

A/N: Hope you like it! By the way, As I said Inu and sess aren't related here so as much as I hated it I took away Sess doggy blood and even kagura's powers. Well, R&amp;R. :)


End file.
